


Lucky Strike

by EBOYMIYA



Series: The Chase [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confident & Panicked Gay Miya Atsumu, In denial Miya Atsumu, In this household the Only Gay Cousin We Have Is Sakusa Kiyoomi, Inarizaki Just Being Inarizaki, Kita Shinsuke Is The Only Person Who Is Using His Brain Cells, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi is like those People in Math, Someone Just Help Komori Motaya, Sudden Appearance of Miya Osamu being Comedian, Suna Rintarou Just Casually Flexing His iPhone X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBOYMIYA/pseuds/EBOYMIYA
Summary: Atsumu was just trying to prove that he isn't an ass free person but how did he end up getting an advice from his twin whether he experience love at first sight or he's just into people who are hot and attractive.more like Atsumu just being gay.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Komori Motoya
Series: The Chase [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806100
Kudos: 17





	Lucky Strike

**_'Cause you're safe like spring time_ **

**_Short days, long nights, boy_ **

**_Tell me all the ways to love you '_ **

**_Cause you taste like Lucky Strikes_ **

**_You drag,_ _I light, boy_ **

**_Tell me all the ways to love you_ **

* * *

_Ah summer. The season where people been waiting for. The season where their hearts being warm together with their family or close friends or simply just enjoying the season alone; sitting at firmly sand, letting your feet get wet by the cold water rushing towards you._

_But what the fuck am I doing here in supermarket instead of playing beach volleyball with my friends?_

Atsumu repeatedly asking this question inside his mind forgetting the fact that he actually lost against Osamu earlier.

**[ early morning in Miya household ]**

"Tsumu." Osamu called his twin brother who's been busy for an hour packing his stuff for their outing. "Samu, ya know you got eyes to see that I'm busy." Atsumu replied without looking back at his twin. The other lad just rolled his eyes, sitting at the chair next to their bed. "I got good news and bad news for you. What do you prefer to hear first? The bad news got it."

Osamu pull off a dramatic sound effect before he speak, "ya not comin' with us but the good news is you won't get sunburn. How does that sound for you? Great. Knew it." He clicked his tongue together with finger guns pointed at his twin before he runs away from Atsumu who is ready to strangle him by his old fashion trunks.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN I CAN'T COME WITH YOU?! I'VE BEEN LOOKIN FOR THIS SINCE LAST WEEK WHEN KITA-SAN INVITED US! DON'T YA KNOW IT WAS A RARE OPPORTUNITY TO GET INVITED BY KITA-SAN?!!" Atsumu said— shout loud enough for their mother to hear it. But, it's just another fight of her twins so she didn't bother to interfere or tell Atsumu to stop whining about how it looks like he decline Kita's summer invitation to him. "Okay okay calm down for a sec. Geez, you sound like a boy who is about to have a date with his crush."

Atsumu runs towards Osamu and yell "WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN???? ME? Having a crush to Kita-san???? Yea, I don't deny I find him hot and attractive but this isn't about it." Osamu just raised both of his hands as he surrender from Atsumu. "Yea yea it's hard to win against an oblivious person." Atsumu was ready to talk back, but Osamu interrupted him by giving the reason why he can't come with them. "Okay, the real reason why you can't come with us is... Do you remember the bet we got last night?"

He forced his brain cells to work as hard as his serves are and when he finally knew the bet what Osamu was talking about. "You little... PIECE OF SHIT. You fucking trick me there." Atsumu couldn't do anything out of frustration. "Do you feel sorry for uh... What did you stole oh right _'borrow'_ from me? Yes. That jersey I just bought but you're the first one to use it instead the person who bought it. So, do I feel sorry for you? Of course not. Have fun with your grocery adventure, Tsumu. And yes I will also have fun with them, especially with Kita-san." Osamu said, tapping Atsumu on his shoulder then grab his bag, saying goodbye to their mother and for one last time, "this might be your best summer thanks to your **better twin**." Osamu left Atsumu yelling for almost 30 minutes before their mom told him to shut up and do what he need to do.

Now let's go back to Atsumu who finally remembered why he ended up spending his _'supposed to be awesome summer'_ here in supermarket.

"Ha! I can also have fun here. Look at these fresh fruits. They are fresh as me, this apple round as my ass, this grapes juicy as my ass, this–" he suddenly stop comparing his ass to fruits when an old lady said, "what do you mean round as your ass? You don't even have an ass. Teenagers these days need to stop saying things they obviously don't have."

And just like that the old lady left him, giving him a reason to question himself. Does he have a flat ass or does his pants thick enough to not showcase his ass? "I don't need these fruits. I need an answer." He quickly run into the home furniture section, spotting a huge mirror to see if he is an ass free person or his ass is such a bomb that the old lady just can't accept it.

"What she sayin I don't have ass can't she see this?" Atsumu said as he slightly bends in front of the mirror, tapping his own ass. "Yes show em what ya got." While Atsumu twerking in front of the mirror for a whole one minute a sudden loud sound echoed from that section. "What the fuck dude? Can't ya see I'm busy flexing my ass here." He said turning around to see who interrupted him from his twerking session.

"Busy flexing your ass here? Did you forget this is a public place. If you want to show how hoe you are there are places for that, but supermarket isn't one of it." The lad said, doesn't bother to give him another look and picked up the bottle of zonrox he must been dropped after he saw Atsumu doing that. "Hold on there bro I'm just minding my own business here. I mean, I'm not a slut, but who knows so—" he suddenly stop from clapping back to the guy when his eyes laid on the lad's covered face.

Since it's been covered the first thing he noticed are those

_eyes, big round eyes. usually it looks soft but on this guy it's another news. Oh he got two moles on his forehead? That's interesting. Hm. Looks like he's quite taller than me. Wait wait am I... Currently checking him out? In the middle of my clapping back speech?????_

_"_ I think so..." Atsumu got startled from a sudden voice answer his question in his mind. "What do you... What do you mean _'I think so'?_ " He asked the guy coming out behind him. "Well you just said loud enough if you are currently checking him out." The guy answered as he points out the other guy who forgot Atsumu's presence as he got indulge looking at the various towels on the shelf.

"Haha checking him out to see how... How.. How he is..." Atsumu mentally punching himself for not being able to put a word insulting the guy who is ready to buy ten towels while hugging that big ass zonrox by his right arm. "Look we're just having a short vacation here. I'm sorry if my cousin said something that insults you. He's not quite friendly especially with new people." As the guy was about to give another apology statement a muffled voice caught their attention, "Komori what are you doing there. I'm going to pay these stuff on the counter now." The lad wearing white mask didn't give another glance on the two of them and just left with his ten towels, one pack of tissue and one big bottle of zonrox.

"Wait Sakusa! Again I'm sorry on behalf of my cousin! I gotta go bye!" The guy who's named Komori immediately grabbed the basket and catch up on his cousin.

And just like that Atsumu once again got left but this time he knows what he's currently dealing right now.

"Did I just experience love... love at... God I can't even say it."

* * *

"And Kita-san literally just look at Aran-san for a minute before he help him getting back on the banana boat– hey Tsumu are you listening?" Osamu waving his hand in front of Atsumu's face. "Yea. I deadass listening how you guys give Aran-kun hard time and for the first time seeing and hearing Kita-san laughing. Thank you very much for asking how's my day went." Osamu doesn't know how many times did he rolled his eyes at every actions of his dramatic twin this day. "Here we go again with your dramatic ass. Okay, tell me what happened. Wait before that did you win?" Atsumu just glared at his twin brother and sighed. "I... I uh... Well.. Uhm..."

"Did you compare your ass to fruits and someone pointed out you don't have ass so you check it out in front of that huge ass mirror then someone saw it." After Osamu said that both of them look at each other for seconds and say together, "ey just twin things." Atsumu sigh again, "yes that's what happened." "Well if that's what happened why you still look like a shit? As if you care what others think on what you're doing." Samu replied while he's scrolling on his phone, "seriously dude? If I look like a shit then you also look like a shit because we literally have a same face." Osamu just mock him by repeating what he's saying. "Just drop what's the real reason why _'our'_ face look like a shit right now."

"Okay, so that guy who saw me from doing the **T word** said that if I want to be a hoe supermarket isn't the place for that–" Atsumu got interrupted from telling his story when Osamu getting choked by his own saliva. "Seriously yer gettin choke while listening to my story??" "I got choked on the part you tried to censored the word **'twerking'**." Osamu immediately replied wishing that Atsumu didn't notice his cheeks turning into red not because of his twin brother's story, but because of what Rintarou sent to him. A glorious picture of Rin wearing one of his volleyball shirts and a message saying,

_"Thanks for letting me wear your shirt, Samu. It fits perfectly on my body. Goodnight."_

"Samu."

"Samu."

"Osamu."

"MIYA FUCKING OSAMU are you even here with me if yes tell me are yer ears even working?" Atsumu ready to grab Osamu's phone from his hand but he yeet his own phone.

"Yea. I just yeet my own phone what you gonna do 'bout it?"

There are times the two of them can excel in everything especially when they are together but today is not the day they're both using their braincells.

"Can we just go back to the real problem? Okay thank you. So, I may or may not checking that guy named _'Sakusa'_ out. Like I'm instantly attracted with him even if I didn't see his face because he's wearing a mask, but you can literally tell he actually look hot— why are ya lookin me like that?" Atsumu sees Osamu (one of his expressions he hates most). "Are you dumb? You just got love at first sight to that guy."

"How can you say that so easily????" Osamu didn't answer right away and that might be his mistake because it gives Atsumu an idea (which he is actually right). "Hold the fucking on are ya tellin me you already experience that???? With who????? Wait is it–" Atsumu saying that and grabbing a cup out of nowhere as he was about to drop something hot at this moment. "Tsumu don't you fucking dare say it and don't forget."

"Don't change the topic." Atsumu was about to corner Osamu but Osamu suddenly look up on the right corner of their ceiling and say, "don't forget that you're the **main** of this **fan fiction**. It's not about me, it's about you so shut your curious ass and let's focus on your experience of getting love at first sight."

"The fuck you mean I'm the main of this fan fiction? And why did you just look up while sayin that? What kind of drugs ya takin for ya to become high like this." Osamu didn't respond and just wink as if there are hidden cameras in their room for the reality show or more like winking at the readers.

"Dude stop-"

"What I'm trying to say is love at first sight isn't rare as you think it is." Osamu said as he put glasses on, "we can't tell when are we gettin hit by the thing called love." He rolled a paper and pretended he's smoking. "The longer I listen the shorter my patience waiting for the POINT you want to say to me." Osamu just continue doing his concept "guess you didn't hear yourself earlier." Atsumu massaging both of his temple, trying his best not to commit a crime at this moment. "Explain it detail by detail." He said with a tone Osamu knows well.

"You said you find Kita-san as hot and attractive person and this guy named.. What his name again? Sasuke? Sousuke?" Atsumu answered him, "It's Sakusa and why did Kita-san suddenly gettin involved here?"

Osamu shush him. "This is my part don't take it from me. Right right. Sakusa. You also find him hot and attractive therefore I conclude that you've been experience love at first sight **'twice'**." Atsumu didn't say anything and just left his twin brother alone in their room.

"Well I guess I just made him more confused." Osamu said as he plays a laughing background music usually uses in sitcoms and look at the readers again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be one chapter but that line of osamu made me to create another chapter hsshshfhshsh he literally controlled me there. anyway idk when will i post the second chapter because i just accidentally wrote this fjihrfiuerhfiha yes, that time i was like let me read these notes that i supposed to be writing not leaving here in notes, rotting. and then boom chapter one is born jfhfhersheri. anyway i highly appreciate any suggestions you guys will give to me on comment section, thank you!


End file.
